100 Times
by Green Flames
Summary: 100 moments in time shared by Sasuke and Hinata. The first time he marked her, he made sure it would be visible to all.
1. Hug

**A/N: I know, I'm in over my head, but I tend to want to write something I shouldn't rather then something I should (like my first paper for college due before the semester starts) This fic will actually have an end in sight!!**

**Disclaimer: I ripped this off from one of the HP challegne forums**

**

* * *

  
**

1. Hug

The first time Sasuke Uchiha was hugged it was by Hinata Hyuuga.

"Gimme back my drawing!" yelled the girl with the pearl colored eyes.

Sasuke was currently on top of the jungle gym, trying to escape the cootie infested Sakura and Ino.

"Gimme back my drawing!"

His dark eyes observed his friend Naruto holding a scrap of paper above the girl's head.

"Hey! Hey! Dummy! Give her back her drawing!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Make me!" Naruto replied as he stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke jumped off the jungle gym and sprinted towards Naruto. Dropping the piece of paper, Naruto ran away.

"Here," Sasuke muttered as he handed the girl the paper.

"Thank you so very, very, much," before Sasuke could register what happened he felt a small set of arms wrap around his waist.

"Here," she declared handing him the paper that had caused all this mess.

"It was for my mommy, but you can have it,"

I wouldn't mind having her cooties, thought Sasuke.


	2. Impress

**2. Impress**

**

* * *

  
**

The first time she impressed him was when she gave Sakura a black eye.

"Sasuke-kun," tittered Sakura as she latched onto his arm.

"Hm?"

"When are you going to take me out for dinner?"

"Not anytime soon," muttered Sasuke.

"Can I have my arm back?" he asked.

"Sasuke, baby," Sakura purred as she grabbed on tighter.

"Really?" Sasuke was exasperated, "Sakura, I need to go,"

"Come on, I know there's an empty janitors closet, somewhere," Sakura looked up and down the hall.

"Hey! You, Hyuuga girl!" Sakura screeched when she spotted Hinata walking towards them, "Do you know where we," she pointed at herself and Sasuke, "could go make out?"

"Sakura, let me go,"

Hinata taking note of Sasuke's obvious discomfort asked, "Sakura? What exactly are you doing?"

"Get off of me," snapped Sasuke as Sakura pulled him closer to her.

"But, Sasuke," whined Sakura, "You said you loved me," Sakura stood up straight as she latched her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Hinata was a patient girl, and she dealt with everyone and everything patiently, but when it came to something that was hers. "Get your hands off my boyfriend," Hinata said right before her fist connected with Sakura's face.


	3. Pray

**3. Pray**

The first time Sasuke prayed it was not for him, but for her.

"Sasuke! You can't go back, it's too dangerous!"

"You expect me to leave her behind?" Sasuke snapped his Sharingan activating.

"Of course not, but what good is that we lose both of you?"

Naruto found himself pressed up against the tree, Sasuke's hand pressed against his neck. "We haven't lost anyone, _**I**_ haven't lost her. I _can't_ lose her." He growled as his hold tightened around his neck, pushing him once more against the tree Sasuke let go and and ran into the forest.

Sasuke leaped from tree branch to tree branch until he reached the site. Scanning the area he quickly spotted who he was looking for.

"Hyuuga," he whispered kneeling beside the motionless girl. "Hyuuga, wake up." Sasuke went on as he lightly shook her by the shoulders. Sasuke hadn't felt a pain this deep, not since the death of his family several years ago. "Hinata you said you were going to make it out of this!"

After several minutes of unsuccessfully trying to get a reaction out of her Sasuke turned his gaze upward.

"I'm not sure I believe in a greater being," he began, "If there is someone out there, I've never asked for anything." Sasuke paused and took a breath, "What I'm saying is that I've never felt the need to ask for any favors."

"But, I need her. I need her to be with me, to be by my side. I can't go on without her, not when I know what it's like to have her." Sasuke took another breath to steady himself.

"Don't take her from me" Sasuke reached for her hand and grasped it tightly between his hands. "Please." Sasuke hands continued to clutch her small hand. Then he felt it, he felt a small twitch as her hand tried to break free of his grip. Sasuke's eyes quickly darted to her face as he held his breath for any other signs. Slowly, almost painstakingly slow her eyelids began to twitch. It seemed just the simple task of opening her eyes took a great amount of effort. Finally obsidian eyes, met white.

"You called me, Hinata," she whispered.

"I guess I did," Sasuke answered. "Thank you," he added looking up once again as he scooped up the girl and made his back.


	4. Spark

**4. Spark**

The first time they kissed he understood what people meant by the spark.

"We're supposed to bring them back," Hinata protested as the hands around her shoulders tightened when she tried to get up.

"We are but you're in no condition to go after anyone,"

"But they're orders," she stressed as she tried to free herself from his death grip.

"I am not going to let you go get yourself killed."

"Let me go," she said through gritted teeth as a sharp pain shot through her leg.

"You're not going to get far with a broken leg," he replied smugly

"You're such a jerk,"

"You're so stubborn,"

"You're stupid,"

"Says the woman who thinks she can single handily bring back a group of criminals with a broken leg and fractured ribs?"

"I don't understand why you won't just let me go after them. I mean I know some healing and can probably mend my leg pretty well and I can probably catch up to them and—" Hinata never finished her sentence because she found her lips otherwise occupied.

Sasuke planned on just shutting her up, he wasn't going to let her go on a suicide mission. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, maybe it was because he had seen Neji shut up Ten-Ten in the same manner. What he never counted on was a spark. It was as if an electric current was coursing through his body as soon as his lips touched hers.

"I already told you. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed,"

Before she could protest she was scooped up in his arms and felt the wind against her face as he made his way back to Konoha.


	5. Slap

**5. Slapped**

He remembers the first time that she was ever physically violent towards him. He couldn't blame her, if he had been the one in her situation he would have reacted in much the same way.

He remembers that he had been sitting on the school steps and Naruto was telling—shouting—to him about some sort of adventure he had the night before.

SLAP

The slap was so quick the only reason he knew he had been slapped was by his stinging cheek. Shit, she could hit he thought to himself.

"What the hell was that for, Hyuuga?" he snarled as he swiftly got to his feet, towering over the petite girl.

"You're telling people that you--you--touched my chest," Hinata sputtered before turning on her heel and running down the sidewalk.

"See, Sasuke-Teme, I knew you were lying," Naruto taunted as he quickly dodged Sasuke's fist.


	6. Heal

**6. Healed**

Hinata remembers the first time she healed him.

Tsunade had sent Hinata in search of Sasuke, there was an important manner to be discussed. Walking out of the Hokage's tower Hinata sprinted towards the training grounds. Knowing him he would most likely be training.

As the wind whipped her hair around her face her thoughts drifted towards Sasuke. He had been back for a few months and this would be the first time that she faced him alone. It seemed that everyone went out of their way to protect her. She highly doubted that he would try to hurt her. She shook her head as she neared her destination.

Hinata scanned the area trying to spot him. She was pretty sure that he would be here, she was about to search somewhere else when she hurt a hiss from behind a few shrubs. Cautiously she made her way to where the sound was coming from. Peering around the bushes she spotted an extremely battered up Uchiha slumped against a tree.

"Uchiha-san, you're hurt,"

"Obviously,"

Hinata felt heat creeping up her neck. She didn't want Sasuke to think she was an idiot, she just wanted to help him.

"Let me help you," she offered.

"I don't' need your help," he snapped.

Hinata looked at him nervously, obviously he needed help it seemed that just shifting his weight pained him. "You need help," she answered firmly, "and please stop being so stubborn Uchiha-san,"

She felt her face heat up even more under his gaze.

"Hn,"

Hinata took this as his approval and knelt beside him. She rummaged through her pouch and pulled out a few jars of ointment.

"Remove your shirt," she instructed.

"Didn't know you were like that, Hyuuga,"

Hinata felt light headed she didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong idea.

"I—I need to look at your wounds," she sputtered.

"Relax, Hyuuga. I know."

Hinata averted her gaze as he swiftly pulled off his shirt and hissed in pain. She cleared her head of thoughts and set to work ignoring the occasional grunts and hisses from her patient. When she was satisfied with her work she ran her hand across his abdomen. Fascinated with the light scars running across his toned abs she traced the patterns lightly, forgetting all about Sasuke.

She snatched her hand away when she heard him clearing his throat. She turned to face him and saw that he was looking at something over her shoulder and Hinata would swear that Sasuke Uchiha was blushing.

"All done," she said happily.

"Thanks," he muttered before standing up.


	7. Blush

**7. Blushed**

Sasuke remembers the first time he blushed.

It was all Naruto's fault. If he hadn't provoked him into a fight he wouldn't be like he was right now. He had planned on training the entire day, having nothing better to do. The bad thing about being an ex-missing nin was the lack of trust. For fucks sake even the weird lady with the cats, called her cats back whenever Sasuke walked by.

Sasuke had just finished demolishing the practice dummies when Naruto showed up and taunted him. Of course Sasuke had a short fuse and Naruto never turned down a fight. In the end they were separated by Sakura who had bashed both their heads together. Sasuke winced as his head throbbed at the memory. Saskura had dragged off Naruto to heal his wounds and left Sasuke behind to lick his own wounds. Apparently she still hadn't forgiven him.

Sasuke sat by a tree and leaned back before realizing that someone was approaching. He cracked his eye open and realized it was the Hyuuga heiress.

He found her surprised face amusing, apparently he looked worse than he felt.

Paying attention to what the Hyugga girl was saying he realized that she wanted to heal him.

"Remove your shirt," she instructed him and Sasuke felt the wheels in his head turning.

"Didn't know you were like that Hyuuga," he threw back at her, Sasuke wondered if her face could possibly get any redder. Before the girl had an aneurism Sasuke told her to relax. He could visibly see her relax and watched her as she spread out several jars before her. Sasuke leaned back and observed her working on him. He was ready to stand when he noticed that she had done what she could but tensed when he felt her fingers tracing patters on his stomach.

Sasuke could feel his abs contract at her feather light touch, he couldn't describe what her fingers felt like against his skin. They felt cool but at the same time as if they were infusing him with warmth, Sasuke could feel the skin under her fingers heat up and the heat shoot upwards, crawling up his neck until it reached his face.

He cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he muttered as he stood up avoiding looking at her.


	8. Realize

**8. Realize**

Sasuke remembers the first time he realized Hinata was a woman.

"Seriously, what are we doing here?" Sasuke hissed at the blonde standing next to him.

"It's called being supportive, dumbass,"

"Ow," Naruto yelped and covered it with a cough. Sasuke had subtly elbowed Naruto in the ribs.

"She's not even my friend," Sasuke countered.

"Listen here," Naruto whispered, "Hinata was the one that brought your sorry ass back from the dead, well that was actually Saskura, but Hinata was the one that was stuck looking after you."

Sasuke was about to say something but noticed that the whole room had gone silent and were all looking at the huge double doors.

"Stop it," Sasuke snapped as he slapped Naruto's hand away from his tie. "You wanted to come here and be 'supportive' and that includes having to bear this," Sasuke said as he tugged at Naruto's tie.

Sasuke was about to make a break for it, Naruto's attention had been captured by Sakura who happened to be wearing an obscenely bright floor length gown with a plunging neckline that bordered on trashy, in Sasuke's opinion.

"We now present the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata," came a booming voice from the front of the room as the room slowly opened.

Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him as he turned his head towards the opening double doors. A stunning dark haired woman stepped through the doors and Sasuke waited expectantly for the Hyuuga heiress to follow. He clucked his tongue in disappointment. He felt sorry for the stuttering Hyuuga heiress having to follow after the knockout. Obviously she wasn't even going to come because the doors were closing. Unless.

Sasuke snapped his gaze back to the dark haired woman in the center of the room. Her dark hair was piled up on her head exposing her slender neck. Her skin was milky white and utterly flawless. Her navy gown hugged her body, emphasizing her perfect posture.

At that moment Uchiha Sasuke realized that Hyuuga Hinata was a woman, and beautiful one at that.


	9. Attack

**9. Attack**

The first time she was attacked by fan girls was because she was wearing the infamous jacket.

"Here take it," Sasuke said as he held something dark out to her.

"N—No, I can't possibly take it," Hinata replied as she shook both hands at Sasuke.

"Take. It." He said through gritted teeth, holding the jacket under her nose.

"No."

"Stop being stupid," snapped Sasuke, "it's freezing outside and you were dumb enough to let Sakura take your jacket,"

"S-she was cold," mumbled Hinata, ducking her head.

"Who told her to wear _that _to school?" Sasuke retorted.

"She looked n-nice,"

"She looked like a tramp."

"Sasuke-san!" gasped Hinata at the crude words that Sasuke had used to describe their classmate's attire.

"You walk to school right?" Sasuke asked staring down at the fidgeting girl.

"Yes."

"This," Sasuke said plucking the thin long sleeved shirt Hinata was wearing, "is not going to keep you warm,"

"It's not far from here," Hinata mumbled again.

"Seriously, Sasuke-san, it's o-okay," Hinata tried to reason with Sasuke.

"Just take it," Sasuke said once more.

Before Hinata could continue protesting she felt something heavy being draped over her shoulders. "Take it," Sasuke stressed holding her hands that were currently trying to slip the jacket off.

Hinata slumped her shoulders in defeat as she watched Sasuke walk down the hallway. Walking out of the building Hinata found herself holding the jacket closer to her. It smells good she thought to herself as she pulled the jacket tighter around her body.

"Hey!"

Hinata stopped and looked for who was yelling at her.

"Hey! Take that OFF!"

Hinata felt her blood run cold as she watched a group of girls rush out the front doors of the school. Apparently she had done something very wrong.

"Take off Sasuke-kun's jacket!" the leader of the group shouted raising her hand in the air and charging at Hinata. It took Hinata a few seconds before realizing that these girls were not joking. What did I get myself into? She thought as she finally got her legs to work and began to run. Hinata was about to run across a small street, but a sleek sports car pulled, causing her to stop abruptly.

"Get in,"

"What?" Hinata gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Get in, Hyuuga,"

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she finally looked to see who the driver was.

Hinata scrambled into the car when she heard running footsteps and yelling behind her.

"You could have just given me a ride," Hinata grumbled as they reached her house, "we could have avoided this whole problem."

Sasuke stopped the car as they reached Hinata's house and turned to look at her before saying,"But if I had done that, then I wouldn't have been able to see how hot you look in my jacket."

**A/N: After I finish a drabble I wish I had gone in a completely different direction. Ehh, I guess this fluff will help some of you with the upcoming angst. Ugh. ANGST!. **


	10. Deceive

10. Deceived

She was the first person he deceived when he returned to Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke was the most searched for man in the country. That is, he used to be the most searched for man—he was currently walking to the Hokage's tower.

The search was over, Uchiha Sasuke had been captured; the rumor ran like unbridled flames through the village.

Questions followed: Would he be allowed to return? Why did he return? Would be he executed? The last question was quickly dismissed; a best friend would not condemn a best friend to death. The verdict was swiftly handed down: Uchiha Sasuke was under temporary ANBU supervision and would once again be a member of the village.

The pieces were falling in place, but there was something missing; Sasuke needed to perform a final action that would allow him to become fully accepted, he needed to do something that would make his once best friend stop looking at him with apprehension.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke began courting Hyuuga Hinata. She was perfect, she was loved by the entire village; if Hinata trusted him then there was nothing to fear.

It had been a year since his return, and eight months since he had starting seeing Hinata.

* * *

"I—I love you,"

"What was that? Speak up," the words that spilled from his lips were warm and light he even managed to grin.

"I love you," was the firm answer.

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered into her dark hair later that night as he crouched by the side of the bed,  
"thanks to you everyone thinks t that I've changed. All these fools think that you've changed my dark, evil heart; what a load of bullshit." Sasuke straightened up and kept his hand on top of Hinata's hair.

" Hn, I never thought that you would be the first person that I would have deceived coming back to Konoha."

Sasuke jumped through the open window and headed towards where he had a group of men waiting, handing out instructions to avoid a specific apartment building; Sasuke smiled down at the sleeping village.


	11. Mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: at bottom**

**11. Mark**

The first time he marked her, he made sure it would be visible to all.

"S-sasuke," she mumbled as she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to put an end to his ministrations. Apparently he didn't appreciate her reluctance and her feeble attempts at pushing him off were met with a growl that made her knees go weak.

"S-sasuke," she reiterated, she cursed mentally at the sound of her breathy voice. She inwardly groaned as she felt his lips curve into a smirk against her skin.

"Hinata," he mumbled against the hollow of her collarbone and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Sasuke, I don't have time for—oh," her breath hitched as his lips began a slow trail up her neck. Her mind wasn't working and when did her hands go from his chest to his hair? "My team is, oh, wai—ting for me."

"They can wait for a few minutes, can't they?" Sasuke whispered against her lips his body pressed against hers. "They can wait, right?"

Hinata had trouble making out what Sasuke was saying. His closeness was affecting her in a completely delicious way and she found herself nodding.

"Good." Sasuke closed the gap between them catching Hinata slightly off guard. When she decided to take a shortcut through the alley Hinata never imagined that her boyfriend would be waiting in the shadows to jump her. She was almost humming against him as he worked his lips against her. She heard him make a noise from deep in his chest it almost sounded like a purr and her knees would have buckled if not for his body holding her up.

"I wasn't waiting here just to kiss you senseless," he said his lips brushing against the sensitive skin behind her ear. "I actually have something I need to do," his lips were now at the base of her throat. Hinata gasped as she felt his tongue lap at her skin. Sasuke was paying special attention to that spot and would occasionally nip at her skin which would cause her to jump slightly and fist her hands in his hair.

"What did you need to do?" she asked staring up into his eyes.

"I just needed to show dog boy that you're taken." His eyes flashed to her neck and she saw something flash in them just like when he had cornered her a few minutes ago.

"Sasuke!" she gasped her hands flying to her neck, realization hitting her. "How am I supposed to train? How am I supposed to go anywhere with this?"

"It won't affect your training in anyway. I need to send a message to dog boy and every other man."

"What message?"

"You are mine, Hinata Hyuuga and you best come to terms that I won't be letting you go anytime soon."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not completely satisfied with this one but I felt I owed you guys since I haven't updated in forever. Also, I took off the last two chapters because they weren't really fitting in with what I have so far. I have an idea for those but I'm putting that off until I'm done with this. I'm going to try. TRY. to upload at least one chapter a day or every other day. I'm sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
